After you're gone
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: Katherine isn't particularly loving hell. Taunted with visions of Elijah with another girl and all of her past mistakes and regrets, it's certainly all that she expected it to be. And so begins her plan to return to the land of the living, and with the help of Kol and Silas along with a few other dead people, she's off to a positive start.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

How can I begin to describe my own personal nightmare?

Throughout my life I have been many things.

A daughter, a sister, a mother, a lover, an enemy, a frenemy, a psycho ex, a friend...

Actually scratch that last one.

And I have committed sins the likes of which you cannot dream. I've been a bad person throughout the years, but no amount of good acts or behaviour kept me from coming here. I'm literally in hell. Though there's no flames and I haven't caught sight of any devils, it isn't pretty. Everyday I am tormented by what could have been, my mistakes, my regrets. All pumped into my head on a regular basis. But even though saint Elena and co managed to get me here, I am most definitely not staying.

I'm Katherine Pierce, a survivor.

And I'm staging a jail break.

* * *

**You like?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Screaming. So much screaming._

Ever since I had died, I had been walking in a line.

The line -from what I was able to gather from the snotty little bat in front of me- led to the place in which our fates would be decided. The long winding line continued on for miles, stretching far from my peripheral vision. There, we could be sent to one of two places. There was the Fields of Punishment, a place where you were forced to live out your worse nightmare for all of eternity. Or there was being stuck in a permanent jail cell, and being assaulted with constant eerie visions.

Neither choice sounded particularly fun to my ears.

As I tapped my foot impatiently, I could hear an argument beginning to form at the back of the line.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" The vaguely familiar British voice demanded. "What is this place and who the hell are you?" Unable to resist the urge to satisfy my curiosity, I turned my head to find myself staring at an all too angry looking Kol Mikaelson. Slightly ruffled, he looked to be rather worn out. A place where you still craved sleep but were unable to actually sleep did that to you. I could barely think, much less walk. "Kol!" I called in astonishment.

I slipped free from my spot in the line, walking down until I was able to slip in the spot behind him with a quick shove. "_Katerina!" _He drawled, his memorable charming smile noticeably absent from his face. "Long time." He was looking rather grim, as he stared at me glumly. It seemed he didn't even have the energy to insult me anymore whilst he awaited his fate, as he once did when we knew each other all those centuries ago. "So you finally made it down here?" I noted. Kol simply nodded, staring downheartedly at the floor as he avoided my gaze.

"If I know your siblings, they didn't try to save you did they?"

"What do you want Katerina?" He hissed, a harsh tone coating his words.

Truthfully I wasn't sure. Maybe the familiar face was a comfort, after so long spent alone here. The other souls that had been dragged here hadn't been friendly, preferring to stick to themselves then converse with me. The guards made sure of that, cloaked and unmoving but looking as though they were ready to pounce. Though I couldn't see their eyes from under their dark hoods, I felt as though I was being watched. It was eerie, and the size of their spears didn't help to ease my fears.

"I need an ally."

Kol scoffed, as though it was simply a joke.

"I'm serious."

Kol chuckled, smirking in what had probably been a while. "And why would you need me Katerina? Hmm?"

As though to prove my point, one of the men in the line approached one of the cloaked guards on the left hand side. "Hey what is this place? Huh?" he demanded, with a thick Brooklyn accent dripping from his voice, recognising it from my time spent living there. "Where. Are We?" he emphasised. The guard didn't answer. Pulling out his blunt instrument, he brought it down over the man's head, causing him to crumble to ashes. Kol gulped, looking at me as though for an explanation. "I need you because I know you want to survive and get out of here, nobody is as much as a survivor as me than you Kol. If we go against them, we're dead- permanently this time." I explained, referring to the state of what was left of the man. The entire line seemed on edge after witnessing the act, seemingly straitening up as an afterthought. "I want to get out, how about we do it together?" I offered, holding out my hand.

After a moment of silence, Kol with a grudged nod shook my hand in agreement.


End file.
